


Long Live the Chief [vid]

by thingswithwings



Category: Underground (TV)
Genre: Blood, Character Study, F/M, Fanvids, Gen, Gun Violence, Slavery, physical violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 22:29:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13374387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingswithwings/pseuds/thingswithwings
Summary: Cato, from Cato's point of view.





	Long Live the Chief [vid]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [quizkwatsh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quizkwatsh/gifts).



> Thanks to livrelibre for excellent beta and discussion and for swooping in like an angel and fixing that one line that was giving me trouble. You're the best!
> 
> NOTE: contains some very short, stuttery cuts, no more than two in a row at any point.

**Download:** [from Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/wlnsdmxn62amgbi/Long%20Live%20the%20Chief%20by%20thingswithwings.mp4.zip) (99MB, MP4)

 **Lyrics:**

Niggas fightin over rings niggas wan be the king but  
Long live the chief  
For a lil ol thing lil boys bang bang  
Long live the chief  
Niggas fighting over ring niggas wan be the king but  
Long live the chief  
Now watch pretty mama while I slang my cane  
Long live the chief, unh

Cockroaches in the rat shit, unh  
Hand-me-downs with the patches  
Momma put a little money in the mattress  
Taught me how to make a silver spoon outta plastic  
You can either sink, swim, or be the captain  
Get the last word imma get the last laugh in  
Now they say, "Jidenna why you dressin so classic?"  
I don't want my best-dressed day in a casket

You can either lead, follow, or get out the way  
Make a fuckin move it will make my fuckin day  
Got a hundred year plan you just think about today  
Always been about time more than been about pay

Can't rump with me  
Usain couldn't run with me  
Chief come to find you, you don't come for me  
At best, you could run a lil company  
Nigga at worst I could run the whole country

That's right, pimp game like a brothel  
That's why I don't judge a nigga's hustle  
I AirBnB the crib like a hostel  
Summer rate cheaper cuz the streets get hostile  
Shaka boy, this far from my hobby boy  
So no I won't record for your homie boy  
I turn the party out like a naughty toy  
Then I go and hide in plain sight like a lobby boy

Yes sir, got Jiddena on the banner  
Ridin for my niggas getting locked up in the slammer  
Elders sayin everything's a nail to a hammer and  
Niggas can't spell but we know our Instagrammar

Well-done better than well-said  
I read niggas well, a nigga well-read  
Really I ain't met nobody smarter  
That's why I got admitted but I still rejected Harvard

I'm the fresh prince in a school where they couldn't read  
Momma put me in a school with the Kennedys  
When I met Bill Clinton I was seventeen  
But dead presidents is all my niggas need

Dining with the governor's daughter  
and her father say I remind him of Obama  
I'm the chief diplomat, every day  
And I'm black and white  
Janelle Monae

They wan be the king, but  
Long live the chief  
For a lil ol thing lil boys bang bang  
Long live the chief  
Niggas fightin over rings niggas wan be the king but  
Long live the chief  
Now watch pretty mama while I slang my cane  
Long live the chief


End file.
